


sunkissed dreams

by daeniera



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Nico, Humor, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, nico blushes too much, takes place during trials of apollo, will solace is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeniera/pseuds/daeniera
Summary: This would not happen if he was a mortal. He would have probably sat down with Will and Apollo at some cafe in Manhattan, introducing himself as Nico di Angelo- english literature major with a knack of drinking as much coffee as he could. He would have probably made some light-hearted jokes with Apollo. They would leave within an hour, Apollo shaking his hand and hopefully, inviting him to dinner for some future occasion.A rewritten version of the time when Nico calls Will his significant annoyance.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	sunkissed dreams

**Author's Note:**

> NO ONE TALK TO ME ABOUT HOW I MADE THIS BAHAHAHA
> 
> sorry for not updating in a while!! yes, i do have one big fic i haven't finished yet, but i promise you it's all in good hands. i may have something coming up soon,,, so you bet your lucky stars you will be excited when it comes out. i was rereading the percy jackson series for research on a new project, and i came across so many memeable parts- but the one part that i found ridiculously funny was when nico grumbles (blushes) and calls will his significant annoyance.
> 
> enjoy this real short fic i made. its just nico blushing horrifyingly when will introduces him as his boyfriend.
> 
> thank u ♡(ᐢ ᴥ ᐢし)  
> paige

Nico should be very, very scared. He should be trembling slightly, hugging his arms and rocking his toes slightly. He would probably be twisting his ring, biting his tongue silently, waiting for his soon-to-come death that would naturally occur if he was to meet his boyfriend’s dad.

This would not happen if he was a mortal. He would have probably sat down with Will and Apollo at some cafe in Manhattan, introducing himself as Nico di Angelo- english literature major with a knack of drinking as much coffee as he could. He would make some light-hearted jokes with Apollo. They would leave within an hour, Apollo shaking his hand and hopefully, inviting him to dinner for some future occasion. 

That was not the case. He was meeting Will’s father in a dangerously unpredictable set of circumstances - Apollo turning mortal, fainting at the edge of the forest, Will spending all his nights at the Infirmary, researching ways to heal his father. 

Nico was sort of glad that he was meeting Apollo in a condensed form, his mortal appearance. Apollo was slightly _charming_ , to say the least - tall, muscular, golden blonde hair tied in a man bun, soft, dreamy eyes that sparkled with the sun’s warmth. He refused to admit to anyone, but the God did look like someone who would fit right in an episode of Baywatch, or would be seen surfing on the coast of Los Angeles. 

Instead, he looked quite normal- Apollo, or Lester, would pass for a normal camper, some normal demigod, who spent their days shooting arrows and had fun at the nightly campfires. He sported normal jeans and Percy’s Icarus shirt (Nico had to give Percy bonus points for his snarky sarcastic humour). He looked averagely normal, just another demigod, someone that Nico wouldn’t notice in a crowd.

He notices Will with Apollo and a younger girl- which he identifies as Meg McCaffrey, infamous Crotchkicker McCaffrey. Nico tried his best to hide the smirk from remembering Sherman Yang’s pain filled face, laughing silently at the memory. The young demigod had a special place in his mind- if this went well, he would give her a long list of people he desperately wanted her to kick. 

He watches as Apollo recognises him, the ex-God looking slightly sullen when Nico points out his mortality, and Meg snorting at how he offhandedly mentions about Apollo’s easily inclinable death.

“Nico, we need to have another talk about your people skills.” His boyfriend mutters, placing a hand on his shoulder, massaging them softly. He loves every single small touch that Will gives him, opening himself slowly but surely towards them, smiling softly when Will would kiss him on the forehead in front of his siblings, or when Will would snake an arm silently around him at dinner. 

“Hey, I’m just stating the obvious. If this is Apollo, and he dies, we’re all in trouble.”

Will turns to his father, a hand running through his hair, cheeks slightly tinged pink and shyly smiling. He’s never seen Will so shy, but so happy at the same time. He wonders what will come next, how fast he can grab Will’s hand and silently shadow travel them back into his cabin, so they can spend the rest of the day successfully hiding from his father, backs pressed to chests, playing some game of Super Smash Bros where Will defeats him for the forty-second time and all Nico can do is blush blush blush, stammer, huff playfully and press his lips against the other’s.

“I apologize for my boyfriend.” Will speaks suddenly, randomly and out of the blue. 

Nico feels his ears go dangerously red, eyes widening at the situation. Ten thousand ideas come into his mind on the ways he could possibly shadow-travel out of this horrifying situation. Or maybe just run away by himself back to his cabin, so he isn’t seen as a blushing mess, cheeks slightly pink, mouth slightly gaping at Will’s bluntness.

“Could you not-“ He stammers out loud, a quiet squeak compared to his usual demeanour. The first time meeting his boyfriend’s dad and it had already gone so horribly, so comedically. Nico silently counted backwards from sixty, praying to his father that the ground would just swallow him up.

“Oh, would you prefer ‘special guy’? Significant other? The boy who can’t beat me at Smash Bros Ultimate cause he refuses to main anyone other than Kirby? The man who I love to kiss-“

“Significant annoyance, in your case. Please shut up.” Nico grumbles, although it’s pretty clear that he is on the losing side of this battle. He can feel his face heat up, eyes refusing to look at Will, hands flailing to his sides.

“You won’t be saying that when I beat you at Smash again.” 

“It’s not my fault Zelda is better!”

“Okay, di Angelo. Whatever you say.” 

Meg squints at them through her glasses, frowning. “You guys fight a lot. I thought we were going to see a centaur.”

As she speaks, Chiron appears, smiling at Nico’s reddened face. Nico feels the absolute need to let the earth swallow him up again- he’s mortifyingly embarrassed at his current scenario. He knows for a fact Will is never going to shut up about how hard he’s blushing right now, which adds more to his mental list of reasons why Will Solace is the world’s single most infuriatingly annoying boyfriend.

He watches as Apollo and Meg walk inside the Big House, following Chiron towards the chairs seated inside. Chiron mentions to them to spread the word that the buddy system is in function, which leads a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy to snake his arm around his waist.

As Apollo and Meg disappear, Nico flushes an impossible shade of dark red when he watches Will’s face contort in laughter. _Children of Hades do not blush, do not get embarrassed, and most certainly do not feel like kissing their significant other right now._

“So you’ve met my dad. When do I get to meet yours?” Will is doubling over, a hand covering the laughter that escapes his mouth, eyes crinkled in amusement.

“Shut up. That was mortifyingly embarrassing, and I’ve been through so many embarrassing situations.” Nico retorted, his face in his hands. He would certainly have to kill Will over this, maybe try to embarrass him in front of Hades- but he knew that plan would fail horrifyingly, due to Will’s natural charismatic happy-go-lucky charm.

He had a harrowing vision of his father and Will bonding over fastest surgical techniques to end someone’s life.

“C’mere. We have an hour to waste away.” Will murmurs, making small grabby hands at Nico’s figure. They walk down the stairs of the Big House, Will’s arm fitting snugly around Nico’s waist, eyes peering curiously at the sun that was about to set. Will’s mind seems to be running through a marathon of thoughts, from seeing his father after Gods-know-how-long, seeing his father being turned into a mortal, and the confusion, distress, and unease that came with his father on a borderline brink of death. 

Nico leans his head on Will’s shoulder, lacing his own hands with the one on his waist. He offers Will a reassuring smile, a small kiss pressed to the latter’s cheek, hoping that it would console the boy slightly.

“I am so going to beat you at Smash this time.” He mutters playfully, a small smirk coming to his lips when Will glares at him, daring him to turn the conversation into another battle. 

“Best two out of three. Winner gets to shower first.” 

“You’re going to be crying when you don’t get the luxury of my private cabin shower, Solace.”

Nico wins the first two races, and he laughs when Will tries to come up with a load of excuses as to why he won. 

Needless to say, all of his siblings and his father, do not believe any single of them.

A small giggle escapes his lips when Will is pouting at him, trying desperately to look mad but the latter just looks so cute. Will Solace , with tiny dimples, blonde hair, golden retriever personality and that aggravatingly annoying loyal heart of his. 

He presses a spoon of tiramisu to his boyfriend’s lips to shut him up, and watches as Will rolls his eyes playfully, smearing the tiramisu on his face instead. He goes red in front of the whole cabin once again, stuttering as Will smirks. Will Solace is horrifyingly invigorating, an enigma that he hasn’t finished understanding yet. 

Nico slips his hand into Will’s as he explains cheerfully on how he bested the pavilion seating rule to a confused Apollo.

**Author's Note:**

> :] leave constructive criticism if u wanna !! help a gal out <3


End file.
